jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
4/18
Mura - The Town #The villagers thank the party for protecting them. #The party is tired and sleeps. #DC30 listen to spot the Junkinni killing people in their sleep. #If the group hears them, the member walks and finds a Jukinni feasting on a dead civilian in the town. If they shoot it, it vanishes into a fog before disappointing. Then the can enter the hut with the sounds coming from it, to find two more jukinni trying to drag an unconscious person out the window. #In the morning or immediately afterward when the party talks to Asagi (the Female Elf leader) she tells them out how the lights from the pagoda kept the Jukinni away, and that during the fight one of them broke. She was told that three of them working had proved sufficient in the past, and she doesn't know why it didn't work. #If the party goes outside to look where the Jukinni were going, DC20 track. It leads them away from the village to a tunnel that leads into the ground. After a short ways, it is collapsed and the tracks aren't there anymore. #In the morning before the party sets out to The Hunting Lodge (Nagaya), and Asagi recommends that Kenji join the party as so they don't get lost. Nagaya (Hunting Lodge) #They arrive safely at Nagaya. A'' stream separates the hillside Nagaya from the grassy fields you just came from. A large stone and cobblestone bridge connects the walled compound to the outside world. There are raiders on both sides of the bridge, and to reach the village without some magical way.'' #As they approach a group of Raiders, 4 melee and 6 archers all on horseback, to meet the group outside the walls. Lu'at meets them the party and starts a conversation about what they want. Says bloodshed isn't needed, but if it resorts to it, they will repay in kind. Lu'at asks for what they seek and tell them another option to what they desire. #Lu'at then enters the compound and returns a while later saying that Zhang Han will meet with them. #''A torn, ornate curtain, sadly sags near the entrance to this once proud hall. Musky smoke thick with the smell of spiced meats, permeates the slated wooden hall. The interior has been turned upside down and in the middle of the room the Han had hewn through the floor with an axe in order to create a makeshift fire pit. '' #''From the traditional jodan, raised dais, Zhang keeps a watchful eye over the cooking fire and the returning Han. Thick furs serve as both a throne and bedding for the aged raider. Heavy cloth curtains hang from the rafters and are drawn close to Zhang.'' #His grandmother, a withered old lady eyes the adventures like a hawk over a kill, she is drawn to every gesture they do. #Zhang begins "Ah, samurai, or is it Ronin? Are you obedient or master less dogs?" He scoffs. "So what is it that you want here? How much do I have to pay for you to leave me?" #After some bartering, Zhang relents, "But the Han are not without hearts, these children are important to you, eh? What are you willing to trade?" After some more debating, Zhang says he will need time to think over this arrangement. Go back to Mura, and Zhang will decide on this. #As the group leaves, the grandmother collapses and points to the group. "My son you must go with them... to quell the unnatural hunger... Lu'at quiets his grandmother and the party leaves." Back to Mura #The party goes back to on the trail to Mura, but is ambushed by Jukinnni from the tunnels below. Combat! #During the combat, the three dwarves are attacking a Jukinni when the ground underneath them bursts forward in a great explosion of dust and dirt. When it clears the dwarves are missing, but no trace of blood is present. #The party returns to the village and stays for the day. #The next day Konon, the beat up villager they rescued, awakens and tells Asagi about his travels to the Temple and the unsightly demons and atrocities that he felled eyes upon. #After a while a cart rolls into town with three children and a weeks worth of food. Lu'at is the one that led the cart and horse into town and he hands the group a letter. #Lu'at then says that Sumimoto would like to meet thew party outside of Nagaya in order to further have talks about the state of affairs that Mura and the Ronin have found themselves in. Sumimoto and the Deal #When the group arrives at Nagaya, there are two well dressed individuals standing outside the bridge. They are dressed in the court's finery. It is Sumimoto and his assistant Akane. Lu'at goes into the compound. #Read aloud. "Ah yes, helo, welcome. I am Sumimoto, the same from the letter sent into town. Zhang Han told me upon his dealings with you, and I hope to be of some help. Upon the mainland, the Han seem not so savage, I assure you. Always wiling to deal. Always abiding by their word, when they deign to give it." #''"Mura's position is most unfortunate. I would like to do what I can, of course, but I am bound in a peculiar manor .... imperial decree. May I rely on your discretion in this matter? It is most sensitive to the emperor."'' #''Suffice it to say that I have taken the initiative in offering a large sum of money to the Han to pay for the children's ransom, at least. I can offer slightly more than they would get with black markets slavers. With your word, the children can be returned to Mura, by the Han themselves."'' #''My dilemma is this, the payment that I have offered comes from the emperor's coffins, give to me so that I may fund an expedition to unearth a lost family vault buried here in the Kadaichi range. I am willing to sacrifice this money, but I cannot return to the emperor empty handed. '' #Sumimoto will not go, but goes inside to prepare the funds. He will uphold his part of the bargain. He goes inside the comound and after a long while, he returns with multiple wagons in tow. #The wagons have a lot of children in them. A few orcs are leading the horses. #At this point, Lu'at comes out from inside Nagaya. "Ronin, I also have an offer, I know the town is in need of food. If I would be allowed to accompany you, Zhang would be willing to send food to the beleaguered village. I am going because my grandmother believes that our destinies are intertwined." The Killing Fields #When the group returns to Mura, they are praised as champions for returning the children to them safely. #Asagi approaches the group amidst a cheering group and ushers them inside saying, "I have disturbing news." #She tells them that the priest had spent many hours reading the old tomes, and he came to a conclusion. That the demons and spirits wandering the lands now must have been awoken with a human heart. A rotten heart, warped by hunger and power will soon overrun the Kaidachi lands if not dealt with soon. #